


Strong Enough.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Implied spoilers for the 4 movies. Also, John has no idea, Kyle has a crush on John, M/M, Unknowingly incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: John Connor is not like the other generals. John Connor cares. Kyle is enthralled by that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://pornandkittens.livejournal.com/profile)[pornandkittens](http://pornandkittens.livejournal.com/).

**Strong Enough.**

"You okay, Kyle?"

John's hand is warm and heavy on his back, kneading his neck a little. Kyle looks up, smiles, stops his fingers from twisting the wires. He could do this with his eyes closed, but if there's one thing he has learned, one thing that John has drilled on them all, is to pay attention at what they're doing, even if they think they have it all worked out.

"Yeah, just tired," he admits. He wouldn't admit that to anyone else, no-way, not when everyone is also exhausted and tired and hungry, when they've not been able to get a breather in over twenty four hours. But John makes it okay. John just says _'we're humans, we get tired'_ and he smiles, wrinkles near his eyes and a tired curve to his mouth that Kyle has memorized that means that it's okay to admit to being weak.

John smiles, and his thumb rubs the back of his neck in a gentle, familiar way that Kyle does his best not to think too much about. John is kind with every single person in his unit, he always has a word or a smile or a look to everyone there, speaking of faith and strength and companionship, and Kyle is sure that thinking it means more is just wistful thinking on his part, alongside being nineteen with hormones that really should know better.

"I know," John admits in a whisper. No-one else would do that. Other generals just bark orders, they say _'keep on going, keep on fighting, give your one hundred percent until you can't give more'_ and then you have to do so until you can't. But doing things for John is different. "Finish with this and go get some sleep, Kyle. We need you in your twenties."

"Yes, sir," he says, gives the leader he would follow to hell and back a smile before he looks down towards the bomb he's finishing wiring up. John's hand squeezes his neck a little before he moves away, a friendly gesture that shouldn't really send tingles all the way from his neck down his back to his groin but it does.

John always has these little gestures with him. Kyle has spent the last five years telling himself that they're not for _him_ , not like that. That they probably started because John had felt responsible when he rescued him and he had been barely a little more than a teenager. John's married, after all, and there's no way he'd look twice towards someone like him.

But sometimes, the few times that Kyle actually has the opportunity and the chance to be alone, as he strokes his cock fast and hard, he thinks that there's nothing wrong with thinking how it'd be. John's taller than him, and he's still stronger, his skin marred with more scars than Kyle's, like the one on his chest, by his heart. Kyle likes to think how it would feel under his palm, under his tongue, how would John's rough hands feel on his cock, how would it feel to open his legs and feel John's cock inside of him, thrusting inside of him, John's body warm and so fucking human behind him as he breaths in and out and picturing how it'd feel to have fucking John Connor coming inside him sends Kyle off, and he comes unto his hand, biting his shirt not to make noise.

Kyle thinks he should feel guilty about doing this, about having John Connor as a wanking material, but he's sure that John would understand, if he knew. John would just put his hand on his neck and say that it means nothing, that he's young, he's just human.

Yeah, he's sure John wouldn't mind.


End file.
